


Dove’s story

by Scifirouge (Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse)



Series: Flyers verse [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Immortals, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse/pseuds/Scifirouge
Summary: She didn’t want to leave Vegas but normal people don’t come back from the dead.





	Dove’s story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago.

Dove hated that she had to leave Vegas, leave her life as Sara Sidle behind, leave the man she loved, the only person to make her feel whole in many years. Unfortunately she had to, that was the code that they all lived by, that was what she tried to make her young friend understand, as she asked him to look over the people they had both grown to care for. Because 'Sara' had died under that car, and dead people don't come back to life. As much as Dove would love to tell Grissom the truth, that she would live forever, she couldn't, both because of the code that the Eternals lived by, and because of her own intense fear. So she left Vegas, asking Duck to look after the ones they loved. And when he asked her how she could leave she simply replied that was what had to be done and when 'Greg' 'died' Duck would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger universe. In this story Sara died when she was trapped under that car but since she’s actually immortal she obviously didn’t die. Greg is also immortal.


End file.
